Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Chapter 07
The Climax! Zero VS Sakyo!! (Japanese: 白熱！！ゼロＶＳ左京！！, Hakunetsu!! Zero VS Sakyou!!), released in France as A Clash of Titans: Zyro versus Sakyo!! (French: Un combat de titans : Zyro contre Sakyo !!) is the seventh chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 49th chapter overall. It was first released in the October issue of CoroCoro, and will be re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 2 on November 28, 2012. The plot revolves around the semi-finals of Neo Battle Bladers, featuring Zero Kurogane fighting Sakyo Kurayami while Shinobu Hiryūin against Kira Hayama. While Zero has to face a dark-enchanted and brooding Sakyo, Shinobu has to face an epic battle of mass proportions when Kira shows an incredible power and a mysterious potential. Plot In the semi-finals of Neo Battle Bladers, Bladers, Zero Kurogane and Sakyo Kurayami go at it in their battle. Zero is especially distraught at this moment of the battle, shocked to see Sakyo Kurayami bring about an enormous amount of power that surrounds and covers Sakyo with a dark and intimidating profile. As Sakyo grows more and more power, Zero realizes how Sakyo vaguely hints a reminder to the Dragon Emperor, Ryuga. Eventually enough force surrounds Sakyo that his eyes become blood-shot and pupil-less as Zero is seriously showing signs of fear from Sakyo's new demeanor. While Samurai Ifraid and Dark Knight Dragooon continue to clash in close combat, Takanosuke, the companion of Sakyo is quite displeased with how Zero is currently acting. Knowing that this is not the bird-calling and mystical Sakyo that he used to know, Takanosuke calls out for Sakyo to revert to his normal, contained self but Sakyo ignores these remarks in favour of gathering even more power; even managing to summon rocks that rain down upon the audience that is in much in the likeness of Ryuga. Still dissatisfied with this, Takanosuke gives up but Zero however, does not. Immediately, Zero gives Sakyo a hard slap to his face via his Zero-G Launcher, alarming everyone spectating their battle. As Sakyo collapses onto the floor, trying to heal and cover the powerful melee contact that Zero inflicted upon him, Zero lectures him on how ridiculous and dark Sakyo is currently acting as. While Takanosuke regains his confidence and cries out to find out if Sakyo is alright, Sakyo stands up and acknowledges how he was and agrees to fight seriously, this time around. Now back to his former self, Sakyo and Zero have it in their own battle to decide the winner to advance to the semi-finals and although Ifraid and Dragooon offer many hits and attacks for every clash they use, Zero is reigned as superior when his launch of the final move knocks-out Dragooon of the Stadium. As Zero cheers and shows a pleased outlook at his victory, he is confronted by Sakyo. Sakyo, knowing all the strength, power and aptitude that Zero possessed ever since their match in the Neo Battle Bladers sign-ups shares a fist bump with Zero, showing his newly found respect for the young Blader of Fire, while Zero is like-wise to the new Dragon Emperor. Despite this, their moment is quickly ended when Zero hears the cries and yells of his friend, Shinobu. Racing towards Shinobu's match, he is shocked to find a hurt and damaged Shinobu, full of scratches and battle-marks which were obtained from his match with Kira Hayama. Desperately cheering his friend on, he watches as Shinobu is unfortunate to have his Saramanda clash in on with Begirados. Kira proves as quite a powerful foe never to be intimidated, he just shows complete ease and pleasure as Berserker Begirados continues the fight with Shinobi Saramanda. Zero continues to cheer on Shinobu, telling him that he knows Shinobu can win if he can hang on to the fight. Although Shinobu is having a great amount of scruples due to this, he takes Zero's advice when he regains control of Saramanda just in time to launch out a finishing move. Commanding Saramanda, a powersome blow is dealt at Begirados and as a result, it creates an explosion of extreme proportions. With this, Zero is enlightened to know that his words were able to give Shinobu some extra strength in the field of battle. This reminiscing is cut short once the mist clears however, to show a Kira Hayama laughing as Berserker Begirados is strangely still in spin, but appears quite odd. Kira explains that his Beyblade, Berserker Begirados SR200BWD is not the "true" form of Begirados and that once it is locked-in tight in a fearsome battle, its true form should be revealed. As he says this, simultaneously Berserker Begirados begins to change its shape, as if something is contained inside the spinning top. Subsequently leading to vicious-looking veins that begin throbbing furiously on the Begirados Chrome Wheel, where a small crack is later dented in one area of the Chrome Wheel. With his hair now elongated, Kira is manically happy when an enormous, four-armed, sword-wielding dragon bursts through Berserker Begirados to fly into the heavens as everyone is alarmed and shocked and speechless by what has just occurred. To conclude this, Kira brings about the true form of Berserker Begirados SR200BWD; in essence its evolution, the Gladiator Bahamudia... Characters *Zero Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Sakyo Kurayami *Kira Hayama *Takanosuke Shishiya *Kenta Yumiya *Rekkagou *Ryuga (flashbacks) Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *Dark Knight Dragoon LW160BSF *Berserker Begirados SR200BWD *Gladiator Bahamudia Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Manga Category:Chapters